superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Credits
Opening Logos and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES DiSNEY fairies Tinker Bell AND THE GREAT FAIRY RESCUE Ending Credits and Logos Directed By John Rice Produced By Helen Kalafatic Margot Pipkin Story By Bradley Raymond and Jeffrey M. Howard Screenplay By Bob Hilgenberg & Rob Muir and Joe Ansolabehere & Paul Germain Executive Producer John Lasseter Original Score Composed and Conducted by Joel McNeely Art Director Fred Warter Animation Director Sheryl Sardina Sackett Editor Mark Rosenbaum Associate Producer JAN HIROTA Story Story Artists DAN ABRAHAM JOHN RICE JUN FALKENSTEIN MOLLY MALONADO LAWRENCE GONG ARTURO A. HERNANDEZ ROB LaDUCA CHRIS HUBBARD FRANK NISSEN SHANE ZALVIN Additional Story Artists WILL FINN KEVIN HARKEY JASON LETHCOE JOHN POMEROY Cast Tinker Bell MAE WHITMAN Lizzy Griffths LAUREN MOTE Dr. Griffths MICHAEL SHEEN Vidia PAMELA ADLON Silvermist LUCY LIU Iridessa RAVEN-SYMONÉ Rosetta KRISTIN CHENOWETH Fawn ANGELA BATTYS Bobble ROB PAULSEN Clank JEFF BENNETT Terence JESSE McCARTNEY Narrator CARA DILLON Mrs. Perkins FAITH PRINCE Driver JEFF BENNETT Additional Voices BOB BERGEN Casting by JASON HENKEL Digital Producer DOUG LITTLE Production Managers JENNIFER TETER CHRIS CRAIG Technical Director PETE KRANJCEVICH Production Accountant JENNY ALEMÁN-HOLMAN Design Character Design RITSUKO NOTANI Character Modeling and Facial Set-Up Artist EDWARD SHURLA Character Visual Development JOEL PAROD Modeling, Surfacing and Rigging Lead JOHN EDGAR PARK Location and Prop Design EDWARD GHERTNER DENNIS GRECO RONALD ROESCH Location and Prop Visual Development BARRY N. ATKINSON MIGUEL GIL CHRISTOPHER OATLEY CHRISTOPHER VACHER CG Pre-Visualization Pre-Vis Lead JOHN BERMUDES Pre-Vis Artists GEOFF DARWIN MARC ELLIS TODD ALLEN ERICKSON CHRISTOPHER POPLIN CHARLES TREBINO TANYA T. WILSON Assistant Animation Supervisor MICHAEL GREENHOLT Animators MICHAEL GALBRAITH EVAN MAYFIELD ANGIE GLOCKA Continuity Checker DEIRDRE CREED Production Production Coordinators JARED HEISTERKAMP ADAM ISCOVE SEAN REED Production Secretary AMANDA C. RAYMOND Digital Production Manager NIKI CARRAS ALEXANDER Assistant Technical Director TINA H.T. LEE CG Production By PRANA ANIMATION STUDIOS, INC. CG Supervisor JOUELLE BARACHO Supervising CG Producers ARISH FYZEE KRISTIN DORNIG CG Line Producer ABY JOHN Animation Supervisor PUSHKARAJ BAGWE CG Sequence Supervisors NEELESH GORE, GURURAJ SUNDAR CG Head of Production ANISH MULANI CG Production Managers P N SWTANI RAJESH SARAN CG Studio Operations P.J. GUNSAGAR SUNIL PAREKH CHARACTERS Modeling Lead M. BALASUBRAMANIAN Modelers CARL CASTELINO, R. DURAIRAJ, S.M. SATHISH KUMAR, V. RAJAGURU, R. SRINIVASAN, A. THIRUMURUGAN Surfacing Leads MANIVANNAN MADHESAN, MURIEL MANTRI Surfacing Artists APPALARAJU N, SURENDRAN NARAYANAN, SANTOSH PATIL, SUPRIYA PENDURKAR, PRASHANT SHIVANKAR, SUNEEL SUTAR Facial Set-Up Lead S. ANANDHA SAI Rigging Lead AVINASH SAVANT Riggers MANOJ BHANDAR, ARUN KUMAR, ASHISH KUMAR, MANI KUMAR M., R. MANI, V PRAVEEN Character Department Coordinators ESMERALDA FERNANDES, AMIT MISHRA SETS & PROPS Modeling Lead ARTYOM SAAKIAN Modelers VISHAL GAIKWAD, S. JAYAKUMAR, N VIJAY KUMAR, MANOJ K P, ASHUTOSH MANNUR, SREELAL P.S., KETAN THAKOR, HITESH UMRANIA Surfacing Lead J.R. KARTHIKEYAN Surfacing Artists KAILAS AVHAD, DEBARSHI BISWAS, VIRESH DAWADE, NAMDEV DHANWADE, SACHIN DIVKAR, KIRAN S. HOTKAR, JAYAPRAKASH P.J., ASHOK B.K., MANJUNATH G. KHATAVATE, RASHMI MAHADEVAN, BIJU RAPHEL, MINTU SAJEEVALAL, SHIRISH SARPOTDAR, S.MUTHUKRISHNAN SWAMINATHAN, MANGESH ZAGADE Matte Painting Lead UMA MAHESHWAR RAO Matte Painters AJAY KIMBLE, E. SRINIVASU Sets & Props Department Coordinators RAPHAEL FERNANDES, FRANKLIN MASCARENHAS LAYOUT Layout Lead SESHU KUMAR KOTA Layout Artists SWAPANIL CHOUDHARY, PRAFULLA NAIK, DEEPTI PAREEK, NIZAMUDDIN SHEIK, SACHIN THAKKAR CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Leads ROHAN MANDKE, B D V PRASAD Animators SAMEER ARAB, SHAILESH AROTE, MUNESH BUBHULGAONKAR, NITIN BALAKRISHNAN, SIDDESH BHANDARE, ABHIJIT DARIPKAR, SANDEEP DESHPANDE, GAURAV DUBEY, NIRMAL GOPINATH G, SHEKHAR GUJAR, SHINOJ T J, MAHARSHI JOSEPH, HARISH K, SREEJITH KALADHARAN, SANDEEP KALAMBE, NITIN KHAMBALKAR, CHAITANYA LIMAYE, ALLWYN LOPES, AJU M, EMIL D MELNI, MAYUR MISTRY, RUCHIR NABAR, BIJU NAIR, MANGESH NEVAREKAR, TEJASHREE PACHPUTE, GAURAV PAL, MAJNU PANICKER, TANAJI PARIT, CHANDRAKANT PATIL, HEMANT PATIL, VINAY PATIL, MAMATA PAWAR, BONY PINTO, MADHUR POLE, RAJENDRA PRAVEEN, MAHESH PUJARI, MAHESH M S, STANLEY RAJESH SELVAMANI, HIREN SHAH, SHASHANK SHINDE, JITESH TANDALE, SWAPNALI TERSE, ONIL VAIDYA, NIDHISH VASUDEVAN, RAJEEV VEDAK, SANJEEV VEDAK, KURRA VIKRAM Animation Production Manager ASHISH THAPAR Layout/Animation Manager NAVNEET VERMA SIMULATION DEPARTMENT Simulation Supervisor ABHISHEK KARM Hair and Fur Lead NAVEEN KUMAR M Hair and Fur Artists SOURANATH BANERJEE, HARESHDATTARAM TALVANEKAR, YASHKUMAR VASHISTHA Hair and Fur R&D ABHISHEK KARMAKAR Foliage Lead CLINTON REMEDIOS Foliage Artists SAIKAT BHATTACHARYA, SONALI CHAUGULE, SUDARSHAN HAVALE, CHANDAN MAJI, ROHIT SALI Cloth Simulation Lead AMIT KUMAR TEMBHARE Cloth Simulation Artists POORVA ADARKAR, SOURADIP BISWAS, SAMIRAN CHAKRABARTY, BAPI MODAK, AMISH PATHAK, SIDDHI RAWOOL, B.BALAJI REDDY, ARUN SAINI, AJAY TRIVEDI, KIRAN VAIDYA Hair Simulation Lead MANOJ KUMAR V Hair Simulation Artists MOHAMMED BAJI, KAVITA BHOSALE, DIPAYAN BOSE, VIPUL CHAUDHARI, VIKRAM CHITALE, PRIYANKA CHOWDHURY, VAIBHAV DOKE, VINOD KADAM, SANKET KADAM, RUTUJA KAJAVE, SANTOSH PAI, POONAM PRADHAN, KUMAR ROHAN, PRASHANT SAWANT, ASHINI TIWARI, SRINIVAS VARMA Simulation Production Manager SWETHA SHROFF EFFECTS DEPARTMENT Effects Leads VIDIT KUNDRA, PERMINDER SINGH, ANAND SUTHAR Effects Artists MANIE BATHIA, SADANAND BYAHATTI, SUNIL CHATIM, ABHAY CHATTERJEE, NIDELL DURHAM, ALWIN FERNANDES, SANJAY FRANCIS, VIKAS GUPTA, K.P. VINOTH KHANNA, SANTOSH KHEDKAR, CHAITANYA M, SHAFFI MAHAMMAD, Y. MURLI, VIJAY PAITHANKAR, HITENDRA PARMAR, KAMLESH PARMAR, RAVINDRA PRAJAPATI, ADITYA RATHOD, ASHUTOSH SHAH, MAYANK SHRIVASTAVA, NEH SINGH, ROHAN SINGHA, SUDHANSHU TIWARI, SAMEER SONAVANE, R SRINIVASA RAO, JASMIN VAGHASIYA Effects Production Manager PRIYA SAAKIAN LIGHTING & COMPOSITING Lighting Leads ANUPAMA DEVI K., RAJESH PATIL, T G SATHESH, VARA PRASAD Lighting Artists IMRAN ALI, ABHISHEK AMIN, RAVINDRA BHANDI, DALBIR BHURJI, SANTOSH DAS, ANIL DIXIT, K V S H N GOWTHAM, AJAY JAIN, ASHWIN JOHN, HARSHAL KADAM, KIRAN KALE, ASHWIN KARTHIK, CHINNERI KISHORE, VAIBHAV KOLGE, B.RADHA KRISHNA, MILIND KURI, TUSHAR MANTRI, DEEPAK MATHUR, KALIDASAN MAYIL, KEDAR NATH, CHAITANYA MR P, SIVAKUMAR PADALA, SANJAY PANCHAL, PRANAV PANDE, AJIT POTDAR, ABHISHEK PRASAD, CHINNESH RAMESH, R RAMU, P. SRINIVASA RAO, MAHENDAR REDDY, VINEETH SAGAR, RAVI KUMAR SANGAM, SATISHKUMAR SANGAM, SANJAY SATHAPATY, KAYUR SETH, VIREN SHAH, AMIY SHRIVASTAVA, GAURAV SINGH, ANILKUMAR T, SATISHKUMAR T, KIRANKUMARD. V, PRATHEESHP V, K YUGANDHAR, NIMESH ZALA Compositing Leads MILIND BAGKAR, BRIJESH BHARATIA, SUMEET R CHAVAN, VILAS S PATKAR, CHETAN WAGHMARE Compositing Artists SAGAR BHOJNE, CHIRAG CHAUHAN, SHARON DAVID, ABHIJIT DESAI, KUSH DHIR, NELSON D'SOUZA, KARTHEEK DUGYALA, ANTHONY FERNANDES, NILESH GAMRE, ARIJIT GHOSH, AMIT JADHAV, SRINIVAS REDDY KANDALA, MANOJ KEER, SUBHADIP MALAKAR, SANTOSH MANOHARAN, HARSHAL MISTRY, NISHIKANT MOHAPATRA, SHAMIK MUKHERJEE, VINAY NAIK, ABHISHEK NAIK, SUDHIR NAYAK, PRASANJIT NAYAK, UNMESH NIMBALKAR, SAYAJI PARIT, SACHIN PATIL, KAUSTUBH PAWASKAR, G. NAGA PRAKASH, VIRAL RATHOD, RAJ SAKPAL, ASHISH SHAH, SACHINDRA TIWARI, NAVEENKUMAR V Sequence Managers SHILPA BOBADE, GANESHKUMAR SANKARAN SHOT FINALING Shot Finaling Lead RUPESH L. GOVASI Shot Finaling Artists VENKAT REDDY BONTHA, ABHISHEK DHAR, SANKOCH GHADGE, KUNAL NARAYAN INGOLE, RAVINDRA KACHALE, RAVI KANOJIA, CHANDRAPRAKASH KOPPOLU, YASHWANTH M, MUNJAL MEHTA, NARSIMHA REDDY N., MALLESH S., SWATI SUSVIRKAR RENDER WRANGLERS Rendering Lead BHAVIK SUKHADIA Render Wranglers REHAN BAIG, DIPESH GAJJARR, RUSHABH JOSHI, PRABHU KOKKU, SRINIVAS KOTHURI, DINESH MAHAJAN, KISHORE MANDAL, LOKESH MISHRA, SHAKTIPRAKASH MOHANTY, ABHILASHDAS MOHAPATRA, AYYAPPAN NAYAR, DEEPAK NIRMAL, SUJEET SAMANT, VIPIN SHELKE, AMITK. SINGH Unit Editorial PRASHANT KHARPE Additional CG Production Support AKSHAY SHRIVASTAVA TECHNOLOGY & DEVELOPMENT TEAM Technology Manager ARUN NATH Head of IT Infrastructure IRFAN KHAN Lead Engineer VIJAY N. ANAND Software Engineers KULDEEP GUDEKAR, AKESH KULMI, DHRUVA PATHAK, SWAPNIL PETHKAR ADDITIONAL STUDIO SUPPORT Human Resources VIJAYA KAMATH Facilities Manager PRABIN MOHANTY DisneyToon Studios Additional Story Support CAROLYN GAIR CRAIG GERBER Butterfly Expert JULIAN P. DONAHUE ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT Production Accountant JULIA WU Casting Coordinator HEATHER HENRY-PARKER EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Second Editors TONY MIZGALSKI, LISA SILVER Assistant Editors BARBARA GERETY, W.M. STEINBERG Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Track Reading HERMANN SCHMIDT End Credit Art ADELA GARCIA End Credits Layout AMY D'ALESSANDRO FILM PRODUCTION Digital Film Services WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS - FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES Color Timing JIM PASSON Negative Cutting MARY BETH SMITH Produced & Distributed on KODAK VISION PREMIER Prints by DELUXE SOUND Supervising Sound Editor/Designer DON MALOUF Re-recording Mixers DAVID E. FLUHR, CAS, ADAM JENKINS ADR/Dialogue Supervisor THOMAS WHITING Sound FX Editor RANDY BABAJTIS Dialogue/ADR Editor JOE DORN Foley Supervisor NANCY MacLEOD Assistant Sound Editor MARK A. TRACY Foley Artists DAN O'CONNELL, JOHN CUCCI Foley Mixer JAMES ASHWILL Foley by ONE STEP UP Loop Group RANJANI BROW, RACHEL CRANE, WENDY HOFFMAN, SCOTT MENVILLE, MOIRA QUIRK, DARREN RICHARDSON, KELLY STABLES, SHANE SWEET, HANS TESTER, VANESSA WATERS Re-recorded at TODD-AO BURBANK Post Production Sound Services provided by THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS Original Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS, PAUL McGRATH, CARLOS SOTOLONGO London Casting & Voice Direction MATTHEW ROBERTS Assistant Dialogue Engineer TYLER FOSTER ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE ADR Group Recordist JEANETTE BROWNING Recordists RICK GODIN, RICHARD GREEN, KEN TROISI, PHIL LEE Music "Summer's Just Begun" Music and Lyrics by BRENDAN MILBURN and VALERIE VIGODA Performed by CARA DILLON Produced by JOEL McNEELY "How To Believe" - fairy guide Music and Lyrics by ADAM ISCOVE Performed by HOLLY BROOK Produced by JOEL McNEELY "Summer's Just Begun" - reprise Music and Lyrics by BRENDAN MILBURN and VALERIE VIGODA Performed by CARA DILLON Produced by JOEL McNEELY "How To Believe" - end credit Music and Lyrics by ADAM ISCOVE Performed by BRIDGIT MENDLER Produced by BRIAN MALOUF "Come Flying With Me" Music by JOEL McNEELY Lyrics by BRENDAN MILBURN and VALERIE VIGODA Performed by CARA DILLON Produced by JOEL McNEELY Executive Music Producer MATT WALKER Vocal Ensemble METRO VOICES Choirmaster JENNY O'GRADY Choir JACQUELINE BARRON, MARY CAREWE, GRACE DAVIDSON, ALICE FEARN, JOANNA FORBES, JENNY O'GRADY, ANN DE RANAIS, SARAH RYAN Centre for Young Musicians, London ROSIE ALDERTON, DILYS McCAFFREY, MAIR DEW, AMBER MOORE, GABRIELLA DIAFERIA, JULIET WEBB, ELEANOR GRANT Music Editors JIM HARRISON, CHUCK MARTIN Orchestration by DAVID SLONAKER Score Recorded by RICH BREEN, JONATHAN ALLEN Score Mixed by RICH BREEN Score Recorded at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS, CONWAY RECORDING STUDIOS, ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS Orchestra Contractors SANDY DeCRESCENT, PETER ROTTER, ISOBEL GRIFFTHS Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE CARA DILLON appears courtesy of Charcoal Records With Gratitude to Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios Executive Team ED CATMULL ANDREW MILLSTEIN ALI ROWHANI Story Development MARY COLEMAN MAGGIE MALONE KIEL MURRAY KAREN PAIK Music CHRIS MONTAN Special Thanks to the staff of DisneyToon Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios whose tireless efforts made this film possible. Executive Team MEREDITH ROBERTS KAREN FERGUSON AMIR NASRABADI SEAN LURIE DAN THEIN MICHAEL KARAFILIS Production TRACI BALTHAZOR-FLYNN Music, Casting and Post Production BRETT SWAIN Senior Creative Team KLAY HALL JEFFREY M. HOWARD PEGGY HOLMES BOBS GANNAWAY LORNA COOK Creative Development PAUL GERARD KATE McCREARY Human Resources ANN LE CAM NICA TAHSEQUAH Marketing & Communications DAVID SAMETH DAVID E. SIEGEL MICHAEL SIMMS CURTIS HAMLETT Finance CHAZ MURPHY VICKI WERTENBERGER POILEY Operations JOHN AGUTO RANDY FUKUDA STEVE SHAW SUSIE McKINLEY Technology DANIEL ALBERTO, BRIAN CHACON, ROBERT JONES, MELISSA JONES, WILLIAM H. MUNSTERMAN, DAVID HIROSHI OGURI, ARSENIO RUIZ Business & Legal Affairs CATHLEEN BROWN DONNA COLE-BRULÉ MELODEIE CROSSLEY EDWIN KHANBEIGI Recruiting Resources SCOTT A. CAMPBELL ALISON MANN Executive Assistants MICHELLE WAILUS BOOKER ANGELA INFRANCA JENNIFER KARAFILIS AMY NAWROCKI KARI PORTER A Very Special Thanks to Our Young Artists Lizzy's Bedroom SARA BLYTHE, NATALIE CAHILL, CHLOE FULP, ADELA GARCIA, ISABEL GARCIA, GABY GARANT, MIMI GARANT, JULIANNA GOLDSMITH, KRISTIN HANAOKA, JASMYNE HERNANDEZ, SYDNEY HILGENBERG, OLIVIA LETHCOE, NOVA MANDEL, MADISON LEIGH MORIARTY, QUINN O'HARA, CAMILLE SZROMBA, LAURA SZROMBA, CHLOE SILVER, IZABELLA SILVER, JULIA MARIE TORRESO, LILLY WILSON Rendered with Pixar's Renderman / Animated on Autodesk's Maya / Powered by Cirque Digital's CGI MPAA / IATSE / DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT © 2010 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. WALT DISNEY PICTURES is grateful to Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, London to which Sir James Barrie gave his copyright to Peter Pan in 1929 PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon STUDIOS DiSNEYToon STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment